The Passage of Time
by nekonomiko
Summary: A continuation story from the ending of TV series on what if Aoshi and Misao's relationship is tested. I know it has been a long time... The angst level has dropped as I'm feeling rather cheerful recently. Do read and review!!!
1. The Passage of Time Chapter One

Neko_no_miko presents ~ A Rurouni Kenshin Fan fiction  
------------------------------------------------------  
============================================================================  
The Passage Of Time: Chapter One  
============================================================================  
  
The late summer breeze brought in the refreshingly cool and humid air,   
signalling the coming of a heavy rainstorm. Makimachi Misao paused in the   
middle of drying the newly washed serving trays to take a deep breathe of  
the welcoming change in weather since the endlessly hot and dry season.  
  
Omasu wrinkled her brow slightly as she glanced out at the flapping clothes  
hung from the sticks of bamboo in the clearing, "Ara, I'll have to bring   
laundry in before the rain starts. It seems that the rain will probably last  
the entire day and night."  
  
As much as Misao enjoyed rain, the very thought of her beloved Aoshi-sama   
coming home in a wet state or staying in the temple overnight did not please  
her. "He could catch a bad cold!"   
  
Misao resolved to bring an extra umbrella along with his lunch and   
impatiently asked for Aoshi's packed meal, "Omasu-san, where's Aoshi-sama's   
bento?"  
  
Omasu did not raise her head from her work of mending clothes, "I placed it  
on the table next to the stove in the kitchen."   
  
Misao dashed to the said place and tucked the wooden box containing the warm  
food under her arm. She grabbed an available umbrella from the doorway and   
announced, "I'm going out to the Jinja (temple)! I'll be back as soon as I   
can."  
  
"Misao-chan, chotto matte! The rain..." Omasu hurriedly stood up to stop   
Misao but the girl have already left. "Mou, she's still as impatient as a   
young child!"   
  
Omasu put her hands on the hips and sighed exasperated. Despite the young   
female shinobi's proclaim of being the new okashiira, the traits of Misao's   
childhood tantrums still came out pretty occasionally. With a resigned   
shrug, Omasu retreated back to the Aoiya. 'She will know how to take care   
of herself.'  
  
The quick steps of Misao's straw slippers carried her towards the ancient  
temple where Aoshi visited daily without fail. This habit always annoyed  
her as the time spent with her Aoshi-sama was extremely rare as compared to  
her younger years before the ex-okashiira left with the rest of the   
Oniiwabanshuu.   
  
After a short while of non-stop sprinting, a small drizzle began to spread   
throughout Kyoto. Misao quickly used the paper umbrella to ward off the rain  
as she complained, "I should have bring along an extra umbrella. Now what am   
I going to use to block the rain drops when I need to return to Aoiya?" She   
silently swore to be more careful next time as she heaved a sigh of relief   
when the steps leading to the temple came in sight.  
  
Rhythmic beating of the rain drops can be heard throughout the temple.   
Shinomorii Aoshi briefly opened his eyes to the dim lighting of the temple   
before shutting them up in silent comtemplatation.  
  
'My life has been as dark as this room. No amount of illumination can fill   
it up with light. Perhaps this quietness and loneliness can lend me enough   
strength and comfort to last through the rest of my journey in life. Peace   
is all I can seek and be contented with.'   
  
Memories before the Kanryu's incident clamoured to his mind in a weak   
attempt to remind him of the promise to Battousai. A hopeful expression   
of a starry-eyed seventeen year old girl flashed across his mind. Misao.  
  
'It doesn't matter. My way to repent the sins is to let go of the happiness.   
However tempting it may seem.'   
  
"Aoshi-sama. Aoshi-sama," An illusion of Misao's voice carried to his eyes.  
He ignored the soft calling and continued his seeking of peace when a whiff   
of Misao's cherry blossom scent and the incessant tapping of a delicate   
finger on his shoulder made him realized that the girl with big ocean blue  
eyes were of no image conjured by his mind.  
  
"Misao." Aoshi's hard blue eyes met the deeper blue ones. The younger girl  
beamed a cheerful smile and sat in front of him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Aoshi-sama! I have brought your bento along," Misao set out  
the packed lunch in a more presentable array. A delicious smell filled the   
dull meditating room. "Here, Aoshi-sama!" she handed the bowl of rice and   
wooden chopsticks with an exaggerated flourish.  
  
Eying at the different variety of side dishes and appetizers available, the  
usually quiet man's left eyebrow raised in an unspoken question.  
  
Misao blushed at the great amount of dishes laid out. "Ano, Shiro-kun and   
Kuro-kun have prepared a especially sumptuous meal at lunchtime today, so I  
thought you ought to try every little bit of everything. Go on, try it. I am  
sure you will like it."  
  
"Itadakimasu," Aoshi took the bowl of rice and chopsticks to take small bite.  
the rice is well cooed and seemed to be slightly better than the usual fare.  
  
Misao sat and observed her previous guardian to take a small morsel of every  
dish accompanied with a few mouthful of rice. The rice was soon finished and   
Aoshi nodded in approval. "They have done a fine job," he monotone.  
  
A gleam lit up the sea blue eyes as Misao clasped her hands together.   
"They'll be glad to know you like the meal today." With that, she cleared   
the remains of Aoshi's meal without a word.  
  
The unexpected compliment gave the onmitsu onna no ko a brand new hope of her  
Aoshi-sama's recovery. Silently, she prayed to the Kami-sama above that he  
would return to the person she adored before he left with Haanya-kun dachi.  
  
The silence returned but there is an air of quiet acceptance when Misao drew  
up her legs to close her eyes and enjoy the peace offered. Candles flickled   
as she watched the ex-okashiira returned to his meditation.  
  
Time slipped by and the ancient bell outside the shrine rang. The signal that  
the session had come to an end was enough to see Misao jumped up.  
  
"Ne, Aoshi-sama. Let's go home together." This statement struck a core within  
the normally stoic man.  
  
'Home. Am I truly back yet?' The thought of unease in the place he once grew   
up was rather ironic in his mind. 'Is Aoiya really my home?'   
  
He was abruptly snapped out of the mental reverie when Misao peered up into   
his eyes in concern. "Aoshi-sama, daijoubu desu ka?  
  
"Aa," he replied and stepped forward to slide open the door. Heavy downpour   
greeted upon them and a strong gust of wind, was discouraging to any   
travellers that night. The door was once again slid shut to block out any   
further raindrops blown into the temple.  
  
Misao nervously wrung her small hands. "Aoshi-sama, what are we going to do   
now?" The implications of spending a night alone with the one she loves was   
exciting as well as unnerving indeed.  
  
However, the person in question turned to seek out one elderly monk and spoke  
in low volume. The old man nodded occasionally and glanced her way once or   
twice. Obviously the kind-hearted host arranged temporary accommodation when   
beckoned both of them to show them a unused room.  
  
Misao watched in great puzzlement as the monk shook out dust from two futons   
and bedding. A few more words were exchanged when the old man and Aoshi both  
bowed politely before the former took his leave.  
  
Misao finally got a clue when Aoshi spoke softly, "We'll be resting here for   
tonight."  
  
A dark flush appeared on her cheeks as she cleared her throat. "Are we   
sleeping in the same room together?" A brief nod from Aoshi. She thanked the  
heavens for such a rare opportunity.  
  
To further clarify, Misao timidly asked, "Wouldn't it be improper?"  
  
A slight crease of brow on Aoshi's forehead lasted for a moment as he   
answered, "We had done it when you were much younger."  
  
A flash of disappointment on Misao's expressive face. Such a reply was not   
what Misao expected or hope for. She stammered out, "Demo, I'm no longer a   
little girl."  
  
Although Aoshi could sense the real meaning behind the words, he forced out,  
"It's still the same."   
  
'Sumanu, Misao. I'm no longer fit to wish for more.'  
  
The devastation gnawing at her very soul was almost unbearable. "So I'm still  
a child in your eyes, isn't it? Nothing feminine can be found either   
physically and internally, right Aoshi-sama?" she choked out.  
  
A strange pain tearing at his heart, Aoshi ignored the tiny voice screaming   
'No!' "There is nothing more to talk about." He turned away, his bangs   
covering his eyes.  
  
Misao sucked in a deep breath and clenched her fists. "So you felt nothing   
more than responsibility as a guardian?" she asked in an abnormally calm   
voice.  
  
Warning signs flash in his mind but he disregarded the mental alert. "Hai."  
  
Misao quickly clamped down her eyelids to stop any tears from spilling out.  
"Sou ka," she echoed lifelessly before crouching down to drag the futon apart  
from Aoshi's own.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Shinomorii-san," Misao's familiar voice held no emotions as   
she settled down to sleep at the other side of the room. The formality for a  
stranger made him flinched as if a physical blow landed relentlessly on him.  
  
"Oyasumi Misao." Aoshi whispered to himself. He gripped the side of the   
quilt tightly and attempt to comfort himself.   
  
'I have finally made it clear to her. No regrets for this if she needs to   
lead a normal life without my stain on her life.' No amount of consoling   
seemed to work as he stared at the dark shadows.  
  
'I can survive through this. The worst has ended. Nothing more will hurt   
either of us.' However, a nagging doubt told Aoshi that perhaps this is   
only the beginning. He tuned it out as he drifted of to the endless pit   
of haunted nightmares.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(end of part one)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Passage of Time Chapter Two

Neko_no_miko presents ~ A Rurouni Kenshin Fan fiction  
------------------------------------------------------  
============================================================================  
The Passage Of Time: Chapter Two  
============================================================================  
  
A soft rustling of the wind through the small growth of bamboo leaves woke   
Aoshi up. His eyes shut the blinding shaft of light from the wooden slate   
windows as he laid face up. Quietness ensured for some time when he turned   
his head slowly towards the empty futon that was neatly folded at the far   
end of the room.  
  
The onslaught of last night's incident finally settling in, Aoshi realized   
the awkward situation that was waiting back at Aoiya. Misao's cold attitude   
the night before had been expected by him when he arrived at such a decision.  
however, no amount of self preparation seemed enough when the inevitable   
happened. He moved to fold the bedding materials up in liquid grace and was   
done in less than a couple of minutes.  
  
'I will rest in the shrine for this afternoon.' Aoshi decided as his mind   
unwillingly drifted off to wonder if Misao had returned to Aoiya.   
  
"Daijoubu, Misao is the strong for age. She will get over it when he   
realized that the feelings she had were mere infatuation."   
  
'What about your own emotions? Were they simply brotherly caring on your   
part?'  
  
He postponed the need to face such thoughts and dread of meeting Misao in   
the future as he sat down to begin meditating. 'Coward,' his sub-conciousness  
scolded.  
  
"Tadaima," muttered the youngest member of the Oniiwabanshuu, Misao.   
Omasu sticked her head out to call out an "Okaerii nasai" when a sudden slam   
of door followed by a shadow breezing passed her.  
  
"Misao, you got all of us worried for not returning home last night. You   
deserved punishment for such act." Okina squeezed the small framed girl in   
his famous bear hug.  
  
A tiny gasp from Misao's tortured lungs came out. "Jiiya, can't breathe."   
With a last hug from the old man, Okina finally released her.  
  
A short time was allowed for the girl to catch her breath before Okina   
poked the side of her ribs with a lecherous grin. "Misao, did anything   
happen between you and your beloved Aoshi-sama last night?"  
  
The whole group of Omitsu were gathering around in great interest. Misao's  
face took on a dark expression for a few heartbeats before going back to   
normal. "Nothing happened," she gave an unusually bright smile and turned to   
retreat in the safe recess of her room.  
  
Misao threw herself onto the welcoming futon and snuggled into the covers.   
The smile retained for the benefit of her adoptive family fell away. It was   
then did she allow the plain heartbreak and sorrow to show. Hot tears came   
spilling out as she wept the ones that were held back since last night. She   
cupped her face in her palms as each heart wrenching sob shook her entire   
body.  
  
Memories of Aoshi-sama playing with her, teaching her how to read and write   
and the patience and tenderness on his normally expressionless face,   
surfaced like a cruel tsunami wave that hit on without mercy. Misao wanted   
to throw the objects in her room, with violence practically screaming to be   
let out, but the fear of letting Jiiya and the rest to find out the reason   
for such irrational actions curbed the strong desire.  
  
(The Shin Aoiya, Kyoto)  
  
The stifling heat that night was rather unbearable. After a satisfying   
dinner, everyone gathered out in the porch. Omasu and Ochika were playing   
with a packet of handmade fire-crackers while the males were cheering Okina,   
waving his fans in a drunkard stupor.  
  
Misao sat in a corner of the sitting room, eyes staring vacantly into space   
as she chewed a slice of ripe watermelon. Every encouragement from the   
boisterous bunch met with a listless smile. To make up for the tension, the  
rest of them tried to compensate by being more energetic in the games than   
usual.  
  
"Misao-chan, o genki desu ka?" Ochika made an effort to include Misao in the  
activity. Glassy sea foam eyes looked up into a concerned brown as she nodded  
in affirmation. "Hora, play the fire-crackers with us." Attempts to drag the  
pale faced teenager failed miserably. Ochika had no choice but to leave the   
girl's side and continued in her lighting up of fireworks, keeping a careful  
eye on her.  
  
"Omasu, what do you think has happened to give such an expression on   
Misao-chan?" Ochika whispered.   
  
A slight peek was taken from the corner of Omasu's eye before she turned back  
to mumble, "I don't know. We've never seen Misao-chan so depressed before.   
I'll bet it has something to do with Aoshi-sama." A nod of agreement from   
Ochika expressed similar suspicion. The uneasiness was weighing heavily in   
the atmosphere as they decided to observe Misao and Aoshi for a little   
longer.  
  
Navy blue sky with countless stars hung high as the entire Oniiwabanshuu   
retired for the night. Misao tossed and turned for a few hours and finally   
gave up the attempts to sleep. She slipped on a pair of straw slippers as her  
footsteps pattered soundlessly on the wooden floor.  
  
Soft shuffling of a man's footsteps were picked upon by Misao's exceptionally  
trained hearing as the back entrance of the Aoiya was slid open. Misao stood   
in the shadows with her kunais poised to attack. As soon as a figure was   
illuminated by the weak moonlight, the ninja girl threw them in a blinding   
speed.  
  
Obviously, the speed of the weapons were not fast enough as the stranger   
intercepted the flying objects with extreme grace. Misao tried to retaliate   
but the supposed assailant caught both her fist and right leg in time.  
  
"Who are you?" Misao hissed. "I'll for the others if you don't let go of me   
right now."  
  
A sharply featured face was visible at last when the person stepped into the   
light.   
  
"Aoshi-sama," Misao gasped out, limbs still in the ex-okashiira's grasp.  
  
A fleeting emotion crossed his slate blue eyes as he heard the way Misao   
addressed him. "Aa."  
  
The previous night's incident came flooding back to her as Aoshi gently set   
the girl down.   
  
"Gomen nasai, Shinomorii-san" Misao straightened and hid the mixed feelings   
upon seeing him again.  
  
The dreaded name gave his heart a weird twist as he stepped into the dark   
inn. He padded up to his room trying to avoid the confrontation that brewed.  
Misao followed into his room without a word as he shut the door to his   
bedroom before he spun to face the tearful girl.  
  
"Nanda?" Aoshi questioned. Misao tried to bring the distance between them to   
a smaller gap, but he backed away as she took every tiny step towards him.   
A frustrated Misao was on the verge of yelling out her thoughts when she   
restrained herself.  
  
'Another sign of her growing up.' A part of Aoshi noted objectively. Had   
Misao been younger, she would have reacted first while not sparing any   
thoughts on the consequences.  
  
"Shinomorii-san," the formal address from Misao's lips were beginning to   
grate his ears. "I just want to clarify the matters further. After that,   
rest assured I'll be of no nuisance at all."  
  
The sentence was so ironic to Aoshi's ears that he nearly laughed out loud.  
'Nuisance? You are not the nuisance here. I am the trouble to you.'  
  
However, the reply came out in his deep baritone coldly, "What is it?"  
  
The tone and manner seemed to slap her in the face as her voice trembled.   
"What have I done to make you dislike me so? Tell me what is it that made   
you treat me in this manner. You never spoken this way to me before!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" The harsh words spilled out. "Don't you get it? I'm tired   
of your meddling in my affairs!"  
  
Misao choked out, tears flowing freely, "Did you ever like me as a woman?   
Even just a little?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I understand," Misao's legs felt like rubber as she tried to support her   
weight. She slowly retraced her steps to the door. "Sayonara, Aoshi-sama."  
  
The farewell was a sword to the heart as his face remained blank until the   
paper door slid close. It was then, did he allow the anguish hidden from   
the moment the cruel exchange started to show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(end of part two)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. The Passage of Time Chapter Three

Neko_no_miko presents ~ A Rurouni Kenshin Fan fiction  
------------------------------------------------------  
============================================================================  
The Passage Of Time: Chapter Three  
============================================================================  
  
"Thwack!" A kunai fell short of the bull's eye and ended up stuck at the   
rough bark of an ancient tree. Misao muttered a curse and dragged herself to   
retrieve the weapon. She slumped down under the shade of the huge greenery   
and shut her eyes to the glare of the morning sun. Sweat resulted from a   
long period of training trickled down her neck and back but no attempts were   
made to wipe away the rolling beads.  
  
'My techniques as a shinobi were less than spectacular,' Misao reflected.   
'Had my real grandfather knew how weak our group has become, he would have   
been ashamed of the present state. Not my fault that I've not been getting   
anymore training since Aoshi-sama left us,' she gave a dry laugh.  
  
Although Kyoto might have looked peaceful and calm on the surface at the   
present, Misao knew the fact that a little disturbance could topple the   
tentative balance it managed to maintain so far.   
  
'How can I protect Kyoto when my skills as a ninja and a leader cannot even   
be compared to an ordinary ninja before the Meiji time.'  
  
Asking Aoshi would teach her was definitely out of question. His vow to   
stop involving in the Oniiwabanshuu's affairs put any excuses of hoping he   
would agree to such request to rest. Okina was not suitable either. Although   
he was once the most influential man in the group, he was no longer sharp   
enough due to lack of practice in terms of both fighting or strategic   
planning.  
  
'I guess the only option left was to search for a highly skilled person in   
battle and strategy to be my mentor. I'll probably have to make a trip to   
hunt for such a person.' Misao stood up and mentally resolved to set off   
within these few days. She stretched lazily to relieve her stiff muscles and   
she ran towards the direction of Aoiya with great determination.  
  
Misao paused in a mid step as she passed by the shrine where Aoshi always   
visited. A tiny frown marred her smooth brow as she considered informing the  
ex-okashiira about her decision. It has been quite a few days since she   
started avoiding him.  
  
'No. Shinomorii-san need not know my quest at all,' Misao decided. 'He told   
me personally to stop sticking my nose into his business, so I'll give him   
all the peace and quiet he bargained for. Besides, it's time for me to stop   
clinging onto him like a lovesick fool!'   
  
Misao's fists clenched tightly as she continued her way to the restaurant so   
as to announce her decision to prepare for a little trip.  
  
(Two days later, Kyoto's Jinja)  
  
Shinomorii Aoshi shifted slightly after a long time of meditation. The   
cooling breeze brought a slight chill to the atmosphere. However, he hardly   
felt much cold despite a thin yukata worn.  
  
'The body will not understand what is cold if the mind does not register the   
thought.'  
  
Footsteps approached the dark room from the corridor outside. Aoshi paused   
in the middle of meditation for a shortest moment as his entire body tensed   
unknowingly in anticipation.  
  
The door slid open to reveal Omasu bringing his afternoon meal. A crushing   
disappointment nearly undo his surface calm. The unwanted disturbance were   
shoved to a corner of his mind as he shut his eyes again in a weak attempt   
to meditate.  
  
The almost unnoticeable emotion were seen by Omasu's sharp eyes as she bowed  
and slid the door shut behind her. "Aoshi-sama."  
  
Only a slight raise of his raven eyebrows gave any indication of him being   
aware of Omasu's presence. She gently placed the bowl of rice with vegetable  
and meat piled on top on the floor. A bowl of soup joined its companion as   
well. After setting up the food, Omasu sat back in a corner in silence.  
  
The difference in the way Misao and other members of the Oniiwabanshuu   
treated Aoshi made a small impact on him. Ever since he was made the   
okashiira, all of them with the exception of Misao, had always shown distant  
respect to their young leader. All the members of Oniiwabanshuu shown   
excessive politeness and yet wary of his every thought, always made him felt  
rather uncomfortable and not at ease. Misao did not often bother with the   
formal code of showing respect to Aoshi since she was young, but everyone   
did not seem to mind such behaviour from the overly energetic girl the   
slightest bit.  
  
The comparison between Misao and other members of the group reminded him of   
their last encounter. Even though Aoshi was mentally prepared for any   
vengeful or cold acts by Misao, he was unprepared for the total absence of   
the girl for so many days. The depressing thought made him lost all   
appetite.  
  
Aoshi took a tiny sip of the soup and was hardly able to make out any mild   
taste of miso and seaweed. He grimaced and pushed the tray of food away.  
  
'Even though the dishes were the same, the person to bring the meal was no   
longer here' he thought bitterly.  
  
Omasu frowned at the untouched meal. "Aoshi-sama, is the food to your   
displeasure? Misao instructed the kitchen to prepare the menu specially for   
you."  
  
The icy anger sprung up in his eyes at the mentioning of Misao's name made   
Omasu shrunk back in fear. "Sumimasen, Aoshi-sama. I'll tell Shiro and Kuro   
to do a better job tommorow."  
  
The reaction of Omasu managed to still the unexplainable irritation in his   
heart. "No. The meal is fine. I'm just not hungry."  
  
Omasu sighed in relief. The frustration in his voice caused Omasu to pause   
in the middle of collecting the utensils. It was obvious that Aoshi was more   
concerned about the girl who usually brought him his food and tea.  
  
"Misao-chan will be away for quite sometime," Omasu spoke to no one in   
particular.  
  
The growing curiosity and worry gnawed at Aoshi after he heard the news.  
  
"Where is she." Aoshi tried to act unconcerned.  
  
"Who?" Omasu pretended not to understand the question.  
  
"Misao. Where is she?" Aoshi's patience ran thin when no further words came   
from Omasu.  
  
Omasu covered her sly grin as she replied, "Oh, she just something about   
training and improving on her ninja skills." With another polite bow, Omasu   
took her leave. Once again, the room sunk into eerie silence as Aoshi   
thought over why Misao left without telling him. After all, Aoshi had always  
been the one to look after Misao's training and education since she was a   
toddler.  
  
The implication that Misao wishing to learn from someone else rather than   
Aoshi himself was troubling, to say the least.   
  
'So, she has given up on me finally," Aoshi thought. The news brought no   
comfort to him. The idea of Misao wanting to cut off all chances of contact   
from him was extreme and the reason behind such acts was suffocating him.   
The possibility of Misao no longer in any part of his life gave him a   
glimpse of hopelessly bleak and lonely future. The much needed solitude he   
wished for was not sufficient to ease the painful twinges of his heart.  
  
The pressure of Aoshi trying to handle these unfamiliar feelings soon faded   
into a welcoming pit of black oblivion.  
  
(Memory flashback, ten years ago)  
  
A six year old girl watched in fear as many of their men were brought into   
to Aoiya seriously wounded. A familiar figure emerged from the endless   
stream of people as she threw herself at the unaware man.  
  
"Where's Aoshi-sama and Haanya-kun?" Misao finally asked after catching her   
breath.  
  
A slight crease of worry on Okina's forehead was quickly disguised as a   
feigned pout. Okina pretended to be hurt and protested weakly, "I came to   
greet you and all I get is a 'where is Aoshi-sama and Haanya-kun'?"  
  
The weird expression was not lost by an observant Misao. She played along   
with Okina though and pretended to consider Okina's words, "Yup!"  
  
Okina's looked crushed as he begun to sob, "After all that I've done for you,  
you only cared about your Aoshi-sama?"  
  
Misao was alarmed at Okina's reaction. She hurriedly patted his back as she  
comforted the old man. "I'm just kidding. Please don't cry Jiiya."  
  
A strange light entered Okina's eyes as he turned around to hug the child   
entrusted by the late okashiira. "Thank you, Misao!"  
  
Misao escaped narrowly from his bear hug as she called out to Okina,   
"I'm going to see Aoshi-sama, ja!"  
  
"Misao! Wait!" Okina tried to intercept the little girl but she was far too   
quick.  
  
Okina managed to catch up with Misao but was too late to block the view of   
heavily bandaged Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi opened his eyes and Misao noticed his normally icy blue orbs fogged   
grey with pain. Her chest felt tight as she held back tears of fear at her   
beloved Aoshi-sama's condition. She pasted a fake cheerful demeanour and   
entered the room. Aoshi dismissed Okina with a wave of his hand and turned   
to Misao.  
  
"Aoshi-sama."  
  
"Misao-chan," Aoshi tried to sit up.  
  
Misao quickly shook her dark head as she pushed him back onto the futon. Her   
tiny hands felt Aoshi's forehead and quickly withdrew at the burning touch.  
  
"Aoshi-sama! You're burning up!" Misao gasped as she took a clean cloth   
spotted nearby and soaked it in a basin of cold water. She squeezed out the   
excess water and place the cold compress onto Aoshi's forehead.   
  
The caring look on Misao's face touched him. Had Misao been a young woman,   
Aoshi would have assumed that she was taking care of her loved one or her   
husband. The thought was banished as plain silliness as he stared blankly at   
the moving shadows of his bedroom.  
  
The cold took away a little heat. Aoshi closed his eyes in relief as his   
body felt slightly better. Misao took great care to avoid the wounds on his   
body as she rested her little head on his chest.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?" Misao suddenly broke the silence.  
  
"Nanda?"  
  
"Do you know I have a dream yesterday night about a wedding?"  
  
"Aa?"  
  
This prompted the girl to continue, "The groom wore a nice black tuxedo and   
the bride was in a prettiest white gown that I've shown you on a picture   
last month. They were in a western kind of ceremony and there are flowers   
everywhere. Guess who was the bride and groom?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Misao's face took on the softest and mysterious smile. "Us."  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
"Misao."  
  
Aoshi tossed and turned restlessly as he chanted Misao's name again and   
again. An elderly monk wiped the sweat on Aoshi's forehead with a clean rag.  
  
"The young man seemed disturbed. Put him on a futon to rest." The reverend   
instructed the younger monks to move Aoshi to a more comfortable place on   
the futon.  
  
After Aoshi had been moved to the softer mattress, the candles were blown   
off. The meditation room sunk into darkness once more.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(end of part three)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. The Passage of Time Chapter Four

Neko_no_miko presents ~ A Rurouni Kenshin Fan fiction  
------------------------------------------------------  
===========================================================================  
The Passage Of Time: Chapter Four  
===========================================================================  
  
A willowy figure raced through the forest greenery with pure exhilaration.   
  
'How I missed the freedom of travelling alone, no Jiiya nagging, no   
bothersome matters to care or fret about. And of course, no gloomy faced   
okashira loitering in a temple to be served.' The female being Misao,   
stopped at this seeimgly sombering thought of Shinomori Aoshi being the   
reason she left in the first place. With a firm shake of her head, Misao   
managed to ignore the stupid insistant voice that kept questioning her if   
she may have made a hasty and immature conclusion that Aoshi would not   
continue her omitsu traning since he left when she was only ten.   
  
A light that was shining on a particular area of clearing in the forest   
let her released a sigh of relief. She may not need to stay on her toes   
for the rest of the night to watch out for wild animals or threats nor   
having to run all the way out of the forest. With a expulsion of breath,   
she let her bundled up luggage fell from her thin shoulders to the dry   
hard ground with a thud. Rolling up her sleeves, Misao collected the   
sufficiently suitable firewood and grass to prepare a camp fire. She was   
in the middle of preparing porriage with roasted sweet potatoes dugged   
up along the way, when a familar voice startled her.   
  
'Nice aroma of food you have there. Can Ojousan (Missy) spare a little   
to a harmless rurouni?' Misao scanned the trees in her honed ninja skills   
but nothing came out until a person dressed in blue appeared soundlessly   
from out of nowhere in front of her.  
  
"Seta Soujirou!" Misao stiffened in horror. Not knowing how to respond   
to an ex-rival from the Jupongatana, she considered screaming for less   
than a second before realising no one can hear her in the wilderness   
anyway.  
  
'Shimatta!' Misao braced for the swift blow that will kill her without   
any pain. Non came but the smiling swordsman nodded his head in greeting   
before making himself comfortable at the warmth produced by the fire. He   
inhaled the invigorating aroma of the food and reached for the sweet   
potatoes already well done.   
  
Misao saw red. Dangerous or not, no one gets in the way of her dinner   
and especially not if if was her own effort of preparing the meal itself.   
She pounced on the shocked ex-killer and wrestled away her precious   
nourishment.  
  
"Oh no you don't! That's my reward for the day and you have to get your   
ownfood!' The crankiness of her voice amused the pale blue eyed Tenken   
as he raised his hands in surrender.   
  
"I can't cook that well and I have enough of wild fruits and greens for   
days. So how about a trade?"   
  
The placating smile annoyed the ninja girl to no end as she demanded,   
"Do you have any money?" Soujirou scratched his head as he sighed,   
"Erm, no?"  
  
"Then get OUT!!!" Misao bellowed with all the impressive capacity of   
her lungs. Soujirou continued to look calm, abeit a little blasted in   
the ears and suggested instead.  
  
"How about if we deal in terms of non material gains?"  
  
Misao was about to turn his suggestion down flat when she wrinkled   
her forehead to weigh the deal. "Okay, if you will teach me a few   
tricks in fighting and swordsmanship, I'll consider feeding you as   
a form of payment. Deal?"  
  
Soujirou raised his eyebrows in puzzlement, "Don't you have your own   
teacher to instruct you? Besides, I'm supposed to be the enemy the   
last time we met."  
  
Misao snorted in derision and replied, "The instructor who used to   
teach me is tucking himself in a corner and you're a wanderer without   
any commitments to jupongatana already, am I correct?"  
  
Soujirou flashed a huge smile at the ninja girl and jumped forward to   
grab the warm sweet potato, "You have got yourself a deal."  
  
Misao grinned at the sight of the infamous tenken devouring the soft   
vegetable as she poured two bowls of porriage to her sensei and   
herself.   
  
Tomorrow will be the beginning of her training indeed and food is the   
basis of energy to advance.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Aoshi woke up to the gentle shaking of his shoulders. The automatic   
reflex since his trainig as an omnitsu caused him to jump up and put   
himself in a defensive stance. An elderly monk dressed in meditation   
robes smiled gently and pat him reassuringly on the shoulder. "Do   
you wish to go home?"  
  
Aoshi almost flinched in reaction to the scarcely rare human contact.   
Further evidence of how much he has kept himself from any normal   
resemblance of interaction with other people. "Iiya. I no longer have  
a home back there. No one knows me anymore and neither do I care execpt  
to make peace wthin myself and my past."  
  
The monk looked at Aoshi with a kind and fatherly countenance and with  
a slight bow, motioned to the seats on the floor. "Do you mind if I   
share an advise with you, honourable sire?"   
  
Aoshi quickly returned the bow and shook his head. "Not at all."   
  
Both men settled themselves comfortably on the floor in zenza positions   
and enjoyed the silence for a little while. However, the peace was not   
to last as the monk smiled yet again.   
  
"A man must know the inner peace he required within himself. Peace   
however, does not mean depriving oneself from feeling other emotions nor  
cutting all ties with the world." The monk studied Aoshi comtemplatively.  
  
Aoshi felt like an opponent being sized up by the frail man so   
unconsciously, his muscles tensed and he had to control his breathing   
to retain the usual pace. "Really?"  
  
The monk grinned and Aoshi had to blink at the unsettling understanding of  
how well the monk seemed to read him mind. "Besides, you yourself know what  
are the exact matters that are still troubling you."  
  
Aoshi realised how futile it was to hide things from the monk and decided   
to forsake some of the pretentance he carried even before Misao. "I don't   
understand why my clan and my people can forgive a matter as grave as my   
betrayal of loyalty so fast and so easily. I should have been thrown out   
and declared all the honour forfeited. Yet my title was still given back   
to me and they have welcome me back to live amongst them."  
  
The monk peered into Aoshi's blue eyes for quite some time and sighed out,  
"Do you doubt the sincerity of their acceptance or do you reject their   
desire to have you back?"  
  
Aoshi was starled at his inner struggles to be put so so blachantly. "No.   
They are far too honourable to reject a man who was once part of the clan,   
the honour they had binds them to take me under their cover."  
  
The elderly man smiled sympathatically and almost with a touch of   
understanding of what Aoshi has gone through, rose up and placed his hand   
on the slightly quivering shoulder of Aoshi. "Perhaps you have mistaken   
their intentions. Do not allow the complexity of mind fool what has   
already been recognised in the heart."  
  
Aoshi's forehead creased with these words echoing in the deep recess of his  
mind as he gave a slightest bow to see the monk off.   
  
A face with deep fathomless blue of the ocean and a carefree smile beckoned   
him.  
  
Perhaps it is time to pay a visit to Battousai.   
  
****************************To be continued********************************* 


End file.
